Sith Army (Rathdukat's ground forces)
This article discusses the ground forces of Rathdukat, made up of Sithspawn (mutated creatures created by Sith alchemy) and commanded by actual members of the ancient Sith species. Military Ranks- Equipment is a work in progress, and variations are common. The Sith favor equipping their soldiers with weaponry capable of delivering a killing blow through armor. Shield- Undecorated infantry *Blaster Pistol *Sith Trooper armor : Weapon of Choice *Imperial Heavy Repeater for anti-infantry *Missile Launcher for anti-vehicle *Vibroaxe and a Gungan Personal Energy Shieldfor cannon fodder Sword- Soldier recognized for exceptional combat prowess *Vibroblade (not to be mistaken with a Sith Sword) *Sonic Disruptor Rifle *Sith Energy Shield *AV-1c Power Armor Eye- Soldier recognized as an exceptional scout or assassin *Heavy Targeting Optics *Disruptor Pistol *Stealth Field : Assassin equipment :* Sniper Rifle :* Recon Droid : Sabatuer Equipment :* Missile launcher :* Anti-Vehicle mines Whip- Soldier recognized as a skilled animal handler *Chrysalide Vornskr companion *Hssiss mount *Shock Whip for melee combat, used powered down to control unruly beasts *Disruptor Pistol *Sith Energy Shield Sword, Eye, or Whipmaster- An advanced rank afforded signifigant respect. *Swordmasters have drastically upgraded equipment **Sith Sword **AV-1A assault armor **Disruptor Cannon and Grenade Launcher mounted on armor **Sith Energy Shield *Eyemasters are equipped with a Third Eye in addition to standard armaments *Whipmasters Battlemaster- A commissioned officer. Warmaster- High-ranking officer. Species The bulk of Rathdukat's army is actually made up of Sithspawn, non-Sith creatures mutated by Sith Magic. Different types of creatures are used for different tasks, with their natural talents augmented to make them more useful at their given duties. Gammoreans The majority of Sheilds are Gammoreans, and some rise to the rank of Sword. Their vocal cords have been altered so that they can speak Basic in gutteral tones, and their skin has been toughened, the result of which is a lumpy appearance rather than their standard smooth skin. Their self-preservation instinct is suppressed and they are nearly impossible to knock out- they nearly always either dead or fighting. Rodians Rodians natural hunting instincts are the reason that the majority of Eyes and Eyemasters in the army are Rodian. Their senses of hearing and vision have been enhanced, as have their reflexes. This can often cause them to seem nervous or jumpy. Due to their increased hearing it is possible to deafen them with loud sounds; for this reason they are equiped with electronic earplugs that activate and dampen noise that reaches dangerous decible levels. Dreathos Dreathos are commonly used as Whips because thei natural telepathic abilities lent themselves well to the training and control of the dangerous monstrosities created by the Sith. Their telepathic abilities are enhanced to the point where they are capable of a limited amount of mind control, sometimes they are partnered with a particularly unruly creation and train with it for years until it is finally made docile enough to be used on the battlefield. The enhanced Dreathos have been known to become unstable, and for these reason they work in groups to reinforce one another. Alternate enhancements Sometimes a Dreathos is manipulated in different ways, their predetory instincts enhanced and their telepathic powers enhanced so they can make a phycic "scream" that can cause enemies to fall to the ground holding their ears. Strong-willed opponents can resist the power but not ignore its effects, so while they may keep fighting they are often effectively deafened by the white noise. These Dreathos are used as Swords or more rarely Eyes. Wookies While they can have their voiceboxes modified to speak Basic in the same way as Gamoreans, the Sith have found the mental conditioning of Wookies extremely difficult, resulting in their having to be put down more often than not. Those that can be sufficiently subjugated are highly prized for their capabilities as Swords, and Wookie bodyguards are something of a status symbol among the Sith. They are made even stronger through Sith magic, resulting in wider frames than standard for the species. Combined with the strength-augmenting power armor issued to Swords there is little a Sithspawn Wookie cannot either break with its bare hands or cut with its Vibrosword. Sith- With their homeworld destroyed, Rathdukat views actual Sith as being too valuable to risk fieldin them on the battlefield en masse, thus, Sith are employed in the army as commanders and highly qualified specailists. Massassi The genetically engineered warrior caste of the Sith are the most common to be found in the military, frequently serving as Swordmasters and Battlemasters. They train extensively in destructive Force powers, with all knowing how to use Force Lightning. Kissai The priests serve as Whipmaster due to their deep understanding of the Sithspawn abominations they create, and also as Battle and Warmasters. Engineers﻿ Agile and Intelligent, Engineers serve as Eyemasters but are otherwise rarely employed in the military. Chysalide Beasts Over the centuries the Sith colonists have always created Chysalis Beasts, for the Engineers and Kissai who perform Sith Magic the processes for creating them has become a rote operation. Signifigantly more dangerous than their stock species, Chrysalis Beasts serve the army well and once long ago even earned Rathdukat's forces the nickname of "Emerald Legion" due to their green armorlike hides. Despite their reputation, the lack of Crysalide on the battlefield was rarely a blessing for an opposing force- it merely meant the Sith had an even worse abomination in store.﻿ In game terms, Shields are Standard troops, Swords/Eyes/Whips are elite, Sword/Eye/Whipmasters are Commando.